


The Metamorp-Sanchez

by mariachiMushroom



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick finds himself in a Kafka-esque situation, broh. What's he gonna do, broh?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metamorp-Sanchez

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Преврикщение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560206) by [fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017), [leqslant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant)



One morning, as Rick Sanchez was waking from anxious dreams, he discovered he had been changed into a monstrous vermin.

"I hate Mondays," he thought.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> help im trapped in an author note factory


End file.
